Warm Play
by JetstreamSam
Summary: A heavy rain suddenly poured down when Asagi and Kojou was having a badminton training in an afternoon for mixed double badminton matches. So they sheltered in a gym storage room. The sky went dark. The temperature also became cold. And then…


**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Strike the Blood and the characters. Strike the Blood and the characters belong to the original creator.**

**Author's Note:**

Firstly, this is my very *first* one-shot fan fiction I've ever created in my whole life. I rarely spent my time doing some fiction writings like this one. So basically, I'm a total NEWB here :P. Please go easy on me:3.

English isn't my native language. And it's been a while since the last I attended a decent English class/course or did a serious self-study. Any words/vocab that I've never known was taken from google translate, or some random source. Again, please go easy on my bad grammar, vocabulary, and such. And of course, my bad storytelling. But, constructive comments are appreciated!

This one-shot fan fiction doesn't contain any decent story/plot. So for any reader who wish to read a fiction with decent plot, I am very sorry. You won't get it here.

Last and **foremost!**

**-WARNING!-**

_**This one-shot fan fiction contains **__**LEMON**__** or **__**Vanilla**__**. It was intended for readers at mature age, or whoever don't mind the contents. Reader's discretion is advised.**_

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

For those who are not interested, I humbly request you to close this page.

OH! And one more thing! Please review!

Hope you like it! Thank You!

…ah, enough blabber. Here goes!

xxxxxxxxx

"it looks easy. I don't mind, count me in."  
Stated Kojou as he was appointed, along with Asagi, to participate in mixed double badminton.

xxxxxxxxx

Prior to their training, they were having a match, just to test each other, only to find that Kojou was horrible at badminton despite having good athletic aptitudes. Kojou always hit the shuttle far high into the air.

"Honestly... you're super horrible at badminton, Kojou!"

"...Well… I've never played badminton before."

"you said –eh-it-looks-easy-so-okay-count-me-in— when you were asked to be my partner at mixed double badminton"

"Actually, I have played-"

"-badminton? Butyou'restill bad at-it?" cut Asagi in fast intonation.

"-baseball" continued Kojou, unflinchingly.

*dokaaaannnn*

"That's TOTALLY DIFFERENT isn't it ?!"

"oh well… I'll train you. Meet me on Friday 5 PM at badminton field. OKAY? See you!"

"O—hey!... oh well…. There she goes…."

** at badminton field **

"Kojou… why are you still wearing school uniform instead of tennis uniform?"

"Well…it's a hassle to change clothes…"

"Haa… well, whatever."

….nooow… where should I start…."

"Kojou, let me see how your ready stance is" Asagi continued.

Kojou then grabbed the racket with two hands, put it in a ready-to-hit like a baseball hitter's stance.

"Idiot aren't you, Kojou….? Isn't that baseball?"

"Um… well… I can hit more powerfully in this stance, no?"

"You hit the shuttlecock into the GROUND, not into the SKY ?!" Said Asagi in a slightly irritated tone with accentuation.

"Then…. Let's see how you swing" continued Asagi

"Like this ?"

As he swung the racket powerfully like a baseball hitter trying to set a homerun.

"Haa….," Asagi sighed, face-palming. She then walked behind Kojou. Her right hand reached Kojou's.

"When you play badminton, you grab the racket with one hand", as she pushed away Kojou's left hand to separate from his right hand.

Asagi still grabbed Kojou's right hand with her right hand.

"You're too tense! Relax a little. Badminton is about flexibility and agility", as she moved Kojou's right hand left-right, up-down flexibly.

_*(Oy, oy… she's too close! The-they're….. TOUCHING! Shit….)*_

Asagi was still explaining about swing, while moving Kojou's hand with hers flexibly.

"Jeez! Kojou! Are you listening?"

"Oh! Uhh…. It's just…. Um… well….."

"Hmm… What's with that look ?!"

"Aren't you too close?"

Asagi's white cheeks quickly-gradually turned red.

"Kyaaaaah!"

"Wha-…what are you doing, Pervert!?"

"What's with you, Asagi?! You're the one who clings to me."

"I-… THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT, RIGHT!?" Asagi startled and blushed even more.

"It's obvious that I have to…. Get close to reach your hand, RIGHT?!..." She stated those line in tsundere-ish tone

"You're tall…. You have long arms…. wide back…." Asagi speaked in a slightly inaudible voice, almost sounded like soliloquy.

"-It's not like….. I'm against it….." Asagi continued timidly in an even more inaudible voice

"Haaaaa~? Did you say something?."

"Jeez! NOTHING !" Asagi shouted, feeling a little irritated.

"…..Idiot…" Asagi then continued in inaudible voice yet again.

Suddenly…

_*drizzle* drizzle*_

"What the- rain?" Kojou wondered.

"The weather forecast said it should be just cloudy at worst." He continued.

And then….

*dzaaaaaaaazzzzzzhhhh*

"What the f-"

"Kyaaaaah!- why did it suddenly…." Asagi reacted in surprise.

"Look! Gym storage room still open! Let's shelter there!" as Kojou pointed at gym storage room.

The gym room was only across two badminton fields. They two ran as quickly as they should, but the rain was heavy. Getting drenched was inevitable.

_** At gym storage room **_

The sky went darker and darker, as the cloud thickened, and the time showed that it was almost evening. The gym storage room became dyed in gloomy tone.

Kojou and Asagi sat down on a mattress in the middle of the room. They sat there whilst the rain still pouring down, chilling the temperature. Of course, they didn't forgot to close the room's door beforehand, as to block the chill. The dark and cold atmosphere had affected the two to become silent.

….

…

..

.

"It's rare for the weather forecast to be wrong this badly, huh?" Kojou tried to break the silence.

"EH-?...a-…..uh….um." Asagi replied, a bit startled by the sudden chat.

"Too bad we can't continue our training, eh?"

"Eh? Um…. Aa…. I-it can't b-be h-helped…., Said Asagi in shivering voice.

"Haa…." Kojou let out a sigh, he reacted simply after hearing Asagi's answer.

…

The silence started to build again.

…

On occasion, he glanced at Asagi. He finally noticed.

"Oy Asagi! Are you feeling cold? You're shivering!"

_*(Idiot Kojouuu! Took so long enough for you to notice!)* "_Eh….? Ah….. um… a little."

"It's not a "bit", y'know!? You're shivering bad!"

"I'm alright…. Ehehe…."

"Really ? if you're okay…. Hummm….. alright."

_*(I'm so idiooooot! Why did I said I'm okay? I'm feeling cold so bad. Uhuuuu…. I'm so stupid!)*_

…..But then….

"Stay still!" Suddenly, Kojou's voice was heard from behind Asagi.

"Eh!?"

_*Hug*_

"EH-HEEEEEH? KOJOU? What are you-?"

"I said stay still! You're feeling cold right? Maybe I can warm you up a bit this way..."

Kojou's right hand embraced along Asagi's shoulder. His left hand embraced Asagi's belly.

"No! No! No! let me go! This is embarrassing!" Asagi tried to struggle, but with only such little power. She's not being honest, eh?

"Oy oy Asagi! Please stay still! I'm also feeling cold! Please just hang on with me!"

Then, Asagi stopped her struggle, trying to relax.

_*(Jeez! This idiot~ He finally realized what I want. *giggle*)*_

The cold, hard-raining moment at gym storage room continued.

The wet conditions of their badminton uniform made the temperature felt like reaching freezing point. The two HAD to use each other's body heat to warm themselves up.

Asagi found this moment to be very relaxing. The one who embraced her from her back was none other than the man-of-her-heart.

Her tension disappeared, her body warmed up. She got relaxed, way too relaxed. She started to lean onto Kojou more. She leant on Kojou's upper right body.

_*(Oi oi Asagi! The hell you leaning to me?!)*_

Meanwhile, Kojou's body heat warmed up even more. Not just from Asagi's body heat, but also from other causes.

Kojou has never been very immune to girl's temptation. He found that embracing her slim body, and touching Asagi's white, smooth skin of her arm, along with wet sensation of her wet uniform, reduced his reasoning significantly.

What's more, Asagi now leant onto Kojou. Her womanly scent reduced Kojou's reasoning even more, down to his almost-lowest level of reasoning.

Asagi felt too relaxed. She was now fell into a slight trance. She wanted to embrace this kind of feeling so dearly.

Unconsciously, she started to put her right hand on Kojou's left shoulder, and her left hand reached Kojou's left shoulder from through below his left arm.

Asagi was now veeeery close to Kojou. Her left soft, round-thingy on her chest touched Kojou's chest. The feeling of a wet uniform, a brassiere, and a soft feeling mixed into one.

On the other hand, Kojou was fortunate (or maybe unfortunate?) that his reasoning still remained.

From her leaning position on Kojou's upper-right chest, she lifted her head facing Kojou's.

She was in trance. Her feeling of safety, warmth, and want-to-embrace were mixed into one.

Her face blushed red. She stared Kojou with relaxed, yet alluring gaze to his eyes, while open-and-close her eyes slowly.

Finally, Kojou's reasoning fell into ruin.

_*(I'm sorry, Asagi! I can't stand this anymore. If you gonna kill me later, I have no regret. But please, just this time, let me….)* _ Kojou shut-hard his eyes and steeled himself.

_*(here goes!)*_ shouted Kojou inside his mind.

"EHMPH!?" Asagi startlet, her eyes widened, as Kojou—out-of-nowhere—just kissed her.

Kojou felt Asagi's lips so soft and tasted sweet.

…..

…

..

Silence.

No sound.

Just the sound of the rain.

Nothing was out of ordinary. Just a sweet-sensual kiss of two people who simply craving for the warmth of love.

The two kissed each other for just a minute. But one minute felt like eternity.

The two then finally parted.

A trace of saliva still connected the two lips as the two parted, gradually broke apart over distance.

A brief silence.

Kojou seemed able to restrain himself from rushing, despite the zero reasoning remained.

His heart beat very fast, and so was Asagi's.

But Asagi seemed to be in a different state-of-mind.

She showed an expression of reddened cheeks, comforted gaze, and smiling sweetly.

She was helplessly very happy.

Then, she hid her face on Kojou's chest.

"Jeez!" she tapped Kojou's chest with her softly-clenched right fist.

"Idiot… idiot… idiot Kojoouu~" as she tapped Kojou's chest three times.

"You've made me very happy….. you've made me love you more… idiot…" she mumbled in low voice.

"Asagi…? All this time….. you….. with me….?"

Kojou, while being absolute dense himself, was trying to grasp the situations.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Asagi lift her head, facing Kojou in point-blank distance; eyes-to-eyes, nose-to-nose, and mouth-almost-to-mouth, while she pouted.

Kojou skipped-a-beat receiving this kind of answer from Asagi.

Then, Asagi's facial expression softened once more.

"Hey… Are you sure? Just a kiss?" Asagi asked. She put some distance from Kojou's face, only to put her right index on Kojou's lips, touching softly. Her breath went straight to Kojou's nostril, as she spoke. Kojou found Asagi's breath smells so sweet.

"Ha—….ha?" Kojou reacted in confused tone.

"You can… kiss me… again….. y'know…"I-it's not like…. I want you…. To kiss me…. Again…. O-OKAY?!" said Asagi in low voice, followed by loud voice at the end, gazing away from Kojou, blushing.

"It's just that…. When you kiss me…. My body feels warm…." Her voice softened again. Her index and middle finger pressed her lips softly, as if to recall the sensation of the kiss.

"And, look!... it's raining!... it's cold!...so…. we have to warm ourselves… RIGHT?!" said Asagi in tsundere-ish tone.

_*(Haa… this Asagi…. If only she's more honest with herself)*_ thought Kojou as he smiled softly.

"W-What?! Grinning like that…" reacted Asagi to Kojou's smile.

"Asagi~" Kojou called Asagi, as he touched Asagi's chin with his thumb and index, pulling it to him.

"E-ehh—" reacted Asagi in surprised manner, as she didn't expected it.

"Amph~"

*Hmph* *Chp* *Chp*

This time, the kiss was much more intense.

Kojou attempted to do her further. He started running his tongue over Asagi's lips.

Asagi was surprised. Hesitation to do the same still loomed over her mind. She just accepted it.

But then, Asagi, who initially passive, now timidly started to react to Kojou's tongue as she opened her lips and started running her tongue over his.

The kiss got more and more intense. Their tongue entwined, entangled each other.

Their breath became heavy and fast, as they were unconsciously suffocating. But the kiss was more delicious than the oxygen.

While still in hot-deep kissing, Kojou guessed that Asagi needed some break, so then he stopped.

_*Puah* _A splash of saliva, leaving trail, as they quickly parted.

_*Pant* *Pant*_ Asagi breathed heavily, and so was Kojou.

"Jeez Kojou~ you're too rough~"

"Ahaha sorry… can't restrain myself ~"

"Wfufufu~ Whaaat~? Is it because I'm too cute? ~"

"Hmf….. Maybe…" Kojou giggled. Then he reached to embrace Asagi.

_*Hug*_

"Hey Asagi…. Wanna go further?" Kojou whispered to Asagi's left ear.

"Eh?... heeeh?...ah…..um…..….y-yeah…."

Hearing Asagi's answer, Kojou started to stroke Asagi's golden-wavy hair on her right side gently with his left hand. Her hair was soft, and smooth. A hair of which she had taken good care everyday.

"Asagi, your hair is so beautiful. It's so smooth, even though it's wet."

"R-Really?" _*Tsundere-ish blush*_

"You've been taking good care of it eh?"

"O—of course! It's a waste if I don't take care of my _*beautiful*_ hair"

_*Stroke* *Stroke*_

Kojou glanced a moment at Asagi. His glance stopped at her earring.

"Oh that earrings…"

"You noticed, huh? _*Giggle*_ well, looks good on me, right ?~"

"yea…yea…"

Then Kojou's left hand started to trace the back of Asagi's right ear lobe. It seemed ticklish a bit to her. Then Kojou pinch her ear lobe with thumb and index, and rubbed her ear lobe gently, repeatedly.

"Ngh~… Jeez! That's ticklish~"

"Really? How bout this….. fuhh~" Kojou blew at her left ear.

"Kyahh"

"….Then, how bout this…*nibble*"

Kojou nibbled her left ear lobe, and chewed it a bit veeeeeeery gently, while still playing his left hand on Asagi's right ear lobe.

Asagi made some small, cute sounds as Kojou did her.

Then, Kojou licked her ear lobe as if it was an ice cream, then thrust his tongue into her inner-lobe of her ear.

"Haa.. Ah… Haa… Aaah.."

Asagi was only able to helplessly breathed heavily.

Suddenly, Kojou stopped. He stopped licking and playing with Asagi's ears, leaving Asagi in her heavy breathing.

"Haa…Haa… Huh ?... Why… Haa… Stop…?"

Kojou only answered her with silence. But his right hand reached Asagi's beautiful, wavy-golden hair. He stroked it gently. Then he smelled her hair.

_*Inhale*_

_*Pause*_

"Haaa~" _*Exhale*_

"Uwaah… hentai… You're smelling my hair."

"Aww… don't say that~ your hair smells *this* nice, y'know?."

Then, Kojou put his nose touching Asagi's shoulder skin.

_*Inhale*_ "Haaa… and your body…. What a womanly fragrance!"

"Jeez! You idiot~ It's embarrassing"~ _*pout*_

Haha…hm."

After a small laughter, Kojou quickly went silent. But then he stick out his tongue and started licking Asagi's shoulder.

He traced onto Asagi's outer side of the shoulder, then back up to her neck.

"Ahh… haa—ah…" Asagi moaned lightly.

Kojou licked Asagi's neck like a lollipop.

_*Lick* *Lick* *Lick*_

He licked it repeatedly.

His left hand, meanwhile, touched her right cheek. The smoothness of her skin was that of "Oujo-sama" level!

_/a.n: "Oujo-sama" means "princess" _

While Kojou's tongue was licking Asagi's neck his left hand was tracing her cheek, down to her jaw line, to her chin, then went up, touching her elastic-soft lips.

His index finger rubbed Asagi's bottom lips left-and-right. Asagi's mouth was slightly opened. Then Kojou put his index vertically, touching Asagi's lower and upper lip.

Semi-intentionally, Kojou moved his index, trying to put it in Asagi's mouth. Unexpectedly, Asagi unconsciously licked and sucked Kojou's index. She sucked it hard, and licking it occasionally. She licked it twisting her tongue, sucked it wildly. Even her saliva dripped out of her mouth.

Meanwhile, Kojou bit Asagi's left neck softly, then sucked it hard.

"A-AAAHN~ K-kojou… haa-haa…"

The result was an infamous red mark known as "hickey."

As the hickey left marked, Kojou started to move his tongue tracing Asagi's jaw line, to her chin. Then went down to her neck. Licking, and occasionally sucking it once-or-twice. Went back up again to her chi, then slooooooowly licked up to her lips. Only her lower part of her lips was kissed. Asagi got curious, as only her lower lip that was kissed, and not the whole lips. She then kissed Kojou's upper lips.

Once again, they kissed each other deeply. Their tongue was touching each other, making an ecchi sounds.

_*Mmhhmm* *Chp* *Chp* *Slrrp*_

The hot, deep kiss lasted for a while. Then, they parted.

They went silent for seconds, then smile to each other.

They close up their faces, touched each other's foreheads, with smile not leaving their face.

"Asagi~"

"What is iiiit, idiot Kojou ~3 ?"

"Oy.. oy.. don't call me that."

"Fufu~ Sorry sorry.. You're being very manly today… Much as it makes me forgot that you were an idiot until recently~"

"Ahaha… Really, you are…"

…

….

…

.

"I love you, idiot Kojou!~

"Me too, Asagi~."

Then the two went silent again.

The rain that was pouring hard up until now was left forgotten by the two.

The gloomy atmosphere of cold-dark gym storage room didn't affect those two at all.

The cold temperature was replaced by the warmth of their affections toward each other.

Two love birds, loving each other, seeking each other's warmth, and giving each other's body heat. Touching, kissing, and small lover's chat, creating a warm atmosphere only for themselves.

"… Hey… Wanna go all the way?" Said Kojou, after a brief silence.

"Ufufu~ iiidiot~ you're asking that *now* after all we had done?."

"Hehe… okay~."

Kojou touched Asagi's lips with his lips gently. It's merely touching very lightly, as if teasing.

Asagi was no longer clueless. She knew it all very well that it's "play time" now. She stick her tongue out a little, touching Kojou's lips.

Knowing this, Kojou responded by doing the same, touching Asagi's tongue.

"Fufu~"

"Ahaha"

The two giggled. They were touching, teasing each other's tongue.

Suddenly, they stopped what they were doing. Kojou put the back of index and middle finger of his right hand on Asagi's left cheek, tracing it down as testing the smoothness and softness. Asagi closed her eyes in the process.

Then Kojou put it on Asagi's lips, tracing down to her neck, went right to her left shoulder, then went down tracing her left arm.

Finally stopped on her left hand. That hand was very slim and delicate. Kojou tangled his right hand with Asagi's left hand. His left hand did the same with Asagi's right hand.

For a while, they're playing with each other's hand. Touching, rubbing. Feeling each other's softness of the skin of fingertips and the hardness of nails.

"Fingers this slim and soft are fingers of a hacker who type like nuts everyday, huh? Haha… unbelievable." Said Kojou as he was feeling Asagi's fingertips.

"Fufu~ hard to belive? Guess I was natural-born to have hands *this* delicate despite my job, huh? Ehehe ~"

While Kojou's tangling his hands with Asagi's he pushed those hands along with Asagi's body down to the mattress.

"Eh—" _*balance lost*_ "-Wait.."

_*Pomf*_

"Seems I need to teach you to stay-low-to-the-ground, eh Asagi? Your arrogance is quite something"

"Jeez! I'm just kidding! _*Pout*"_

"Ahaha… of course… I just want to feel more of you, right now!"

Kojou moved his face to Asagi's. He was about to kiss her. But, quickly, Asagi put her index on Kojou's lips

"Stop!"

"Heeeeh? Why?"

"You've been kissing and playing around my neck. How about…." As she said it, she grabbed Kojou's hands, and made them touch Asagi's breasts.

Kojou seemed didn't believe what he was touching. Asagi's breast were so soft, with perfect size; not too big, but not small either. Asagi's breast filled an entire volume of Kojou's grab, and hands can't grab them whole and were sinking into those soft bosoms.

"How is it ? My breast ?"

"They… have perfect size! They fit my hands perfectly. And very soft!" He timidly moved his fingers only a little, not wanting to hurt Asagi, as he thought that breast are normally very sensitive.

"You can…. Ah…. Touch them more, y'know.."

"O…okay."

Kojou started to squeeze those beautiful bosoms. He moved them in circular motion. Then he tried any kinds of stimulations he could think of.

"Ah~ good~" Asagi let out means of pleasantness.

"You sure you don't want to touch them di-rect-ly~?"

"Oh… uh… yeah, you're right."

Kojou slowly undressed Asagi's badmintion shirt from her belly upwards.

"My bra is still in the way right? Here, I'll help you undress it."

She helped Kojou undressed her brassiere.

Her bosoms were seen before Kojou's very eyes. They're round and beautifully shaped. The nipples were pink, blended with the reddened, pale-while of the skin of her chest.

"Wah-" Kojou went speechless. He finally got to see such beautiful sight. His blood got pumped up to his head. His nose bleed.

"Oh—damn…" He quickly wiped his nosebleed.

"Ufufu~" Asagi giggled. "As expected from a pervert~"

"Maa… There's nothing I can do." replied Kojou.

"Here, touch them~"

_*Pyon~*_

"O—ohh!" Kojou seemed super excited.

But…

"Ehem!" He halted his action.

"You sure it isn't just *you* who want to be touched?"

"Ehh? Jeez! You want to touch them, right? Here, touch them! Quick! I'll let you do it, kay?"

"ohohoooooww~? I wonder.." Kojou pretended to regain composure and being uninterested. Thought his sanity was already blown to moon.

He put his right index and middle on Asagi's chest, traced slowly crossing Asagi's cleavage. Then he returned to the top, and repeated the tracing. Using all five fingers. He traced over Asagi's left 'mountain.' Kojou made sure he didn't touch Asagi's nipple, just to tease her.

"Ah—hnggh…" Asagi let out a cute moans. Koju's slow tracing movement seemed to tickled her.

Kojou made a "cup" shape with his tumb and index of his two hands, gently put them on the lower sides of Asagi's breasts. He fondled them lightly.

"Ahh.."

He then traced the sides of Asagi's bosoms with his index and he licked Asagi's cleavage, while occasionally kissed Asagi's left or right breast.

"Nnnnnnnnggh~"

Her moans got louder. She seemed unable to resist Kojou's tease.

"Kojou~ a—haa—ahh—"

She got tenser. Her breathing shortened. Her face and her chest reddened.

"Kojou~ please…"

She pressed the back of Kojou's head into her body, as she pleaded.

"Please what?"

"…U-um…my… n..n-…ni…"

"Hmmmm~? Whaaat. Iiis. Iiiit…..?" Replied Kojou in teasing tone.

"nip..ple" Said Asagi in inaudible voice.

"I can't hear ya Asagi~"

"Jeez! NIPPLES!" Said her in loud voice, suddenly.

"Hoo… you finally said it!"

"h-h…hm…J-Jeez! Kojou you tease! Idiot! pervert! Lecher! Just die! Hmph!" She pouted and looked away.

"Okay okay. I'm so sorry, Asagi… your reaction was too cute, and I just caught in moment… so… ya… ehehe"

_*Still pouting*_

"Oooy… Asagii?."

_*Touch* *Touch*_

Kojou touch Asagi's cheek with his index.

_*Still pouting*_

"Haa… I guess I need to go and wait for you to cool dow—"

_!_

Asagi quickly grabbed Kojou's face, pull it, and kissed him hard.

_*Chppppp*_

_*Puah*_

After a few seconds, She let Kojou go.

"EH? Asagi?"

"Jeez!"

Asagi's pouting face was still there. But her face was rose-red. She seemed to hide lots of embarrassment.

"If you're sorry, Kojou….then…."

Her expression quickly softened.

"Please do me more"

"Okay okay… I won't tease you any further hehe~."

Kojou put his hands, cup-shaped, under Asagi's breast. Meanwhile, his index fingers was at standby to touch Asagi's pink nipples.

Not wanting to worry Asagi even further, Kojou only fondled her breasts a little, then his indexes touched the top of her mountains veeeery gently.

"Uhn~!"

Just a light touch, but her body arced in a big movement.

"Asagi… your nipples are stiff."

"T-that's because you're teasing me too much… idiot Kojou…"

Kojou then rub her nipple gently with his both thumb and index finger, increasing the stimulation.

"Ng—ahhn~ Ko-kojou… that feels good."

Then Kojou traced Asagi's areola in circular motion, repeatedly.

"Hhh—haaa—"

She inhaled, and made a cute moaning as she exhaled.

"Ha—ah… Kojouuu~"

Asagi pulled Kojou's head more into her, as a sign to keep going.

Kojou understood her intention, and began nibbling gently on her nipple.

"Aaaaah!" Asagi moaned loudly as the pleasure running through her body like an electric surge.

While Kojou's left thumb and index were rubbing Asagi's right nipple, he nibbled Asagi's left one, with his teeth was lip-covered, not to made her feel any pain.

His nibbling was so gentle. He nibbled it gently, then released it. Rinse-and-repeat.

"Aaah~ j-jeez~ this.. is….. too much…"

Hearing Asagi's trembling voice, Kojou thought that she was about to cum, so he continued the stimulations even further. He sucked Asagi's nipple hard whilst also licking them.

"….ah…ahh….n-no….ngg…. ngg—aaahhhhh"

Asagi let out a very loud moan as her body tensed and her back arced. She grabbed Kojou's hair strongly. The stimulation was so intense for Asagi.

…

About fifteen seconds has passed. Her built-up tenses was released. Her heavy-breathings has calmed down. She had cummed.

"…..ah…haa…..ah…..h-haa…."

The release of hi-tension left Asagi crumbled on the mattress. Her beatings which once was beating so fast, had now calmed down. And so was her breathing. Her body heat enveloped her from the cold of the rainy weather.

Her mind filled not only with euphoria and bliss, but also happiness. The man-of-her-heart had given her such orgasm.

Meanwhile, Kojou's heat was still at max. But he patiently waited for Asagi to calm down, and ready for next round.

"…ahh… Kojou~"

After a while of calming herself down, she was finally able to get up, then jumped to Kojou, threw him off-balance to the mattress.

"O—oy… Asagi?"

_*Thud*_

"ahh… Kojou~… Kojou~…" _*Chp*_

Asagi was in heat. She unconsciously craved for more from Kojou.

She put her tongue, thrusting to Kojou's mouth. Kojou was super surprised. He never thought to see this side of Asagi.

_*Ehm* *Chp* *Slrrp* *Chp* *Hoglp*_

Kojou was surprised so much that he can't do anything but to enjoy Asagi's tongue dominating his.

_*Mmf~ Chp~ Slrrp~*_

_*puah~*_

"….Ah….haa…haa…."

After a good 3 minutes of passionately kissing him, Asagi finally let go.

Asagi looked down upon Kojou, while giving him a sly, seductive smile.

"Now Kojou, you've pleasured me minutes ago. And I know you've been holding back your heat while doing me."

"But….." Asagi paused. She approached Kojou in his face. Her mouth was just only in front of Kojou's nose.

"You may not do anything as I'm doing you, okay ko-jou-kun? ehe~." As she was talking, she let out her breath just in front of Kojou's nose. A sweet scent of her mouth flew right into nose, striking Kojou's nostrils.

_*(oh shit… what a sweet scent!)*_

"_Ehen~" *Chp*_

Asagi kissed Kojou's lower lip. But as Asagi had said before, Kojou may not counter.

While kissing Kojou's lower lip passionately, Asagi also used her tongue, licking Kojou's lower lip left-and-right wildly.

After 30 seconds of kissing Kojou, she let go, but still breathing heavily just right in front of Kojou's mouth, while also giving him seductive gaze. Kojou was resisting his urge to return kiss.

While giving him a sly gaze, Asagi unbuttoned Kojou's shirt one-by-one, slowly.

Suddenly, Asagi pulled Kojou's shoulder, forcing him into sitting position.

"Jeez! This silly clothes of you is in the way!."

There was still Kojou's T-shirt under his school shirt.

"Kojou, can you lift your arms straight up?" While Asagi grab the lower part of Kojou's shirt.

"this?" as Kojou lift his arms vertically.

"There~" Asagi suddenly pull Kojou's shirt off.

"Wha—" Kojou was astonished by how fast Asagi pull off his shirt. He stared at his flying shirt by just a second….

"Ei~" _*Thud*_

"Now that the obstacle has been cleared, let us continue, Kojou ~"

_*Chp*_

Asagi kissed Kojou's chin.

_*Chpppp* _

She sucked it hard. Then she put her tongue, starting from Kojou's left side of his jaw line.

_*Srrllllp*_

She licked it, tracing it onto the right side of Kojou's jaw line.

Asagi continued down to Kojou's neck. She then gave a hickey, as Kojou also did her before.

"HA-A-Ahhh…-." Kojou sighed.

_*Bite* *Suuuuccccck*_

_*Puah*_

_*(dang! Asagi did the same as I did)*_

Asagi continued her lick-tracing. She went to Kojou's wide chest.

But, she stopped licking. She placed her hands on Kojou's chest, and lay her head on it.

"Ahh~"

Asagi felt comfortable laying on Kojou's chest. For seconds, she forgot that she was in the middle of 'doing' Kojou.

She realized quickly, then continued what she was doing.

She lick-traced from middle of Kojou's chest to his left nipple, while Asagi's left hand pinching Kojou's right nipple.

She licked it in circular motion, occasionally sucked on it lightly.

_*(oh damn… even though men don't really feel it as much as women, but getting licked like this is surely…. Ughh)*_ as Kojou thought.

Suddenly, Asagi got up.

"Hey, Kojou… I want to do you 'down there' right now, okay ~" while looking straight at Kojou's eyes with sly gaze.

She quickly moved her head in front of Kojou's thing, still covered by his pants.

Asagi bit the zipper with her teeth, while her hands were unbuttoning and removing the belt.

_*Ziiiiiip* _The zipper was now opened. What's left is Kojou's underpants.

But Asagi didn't quickly remove it.

"Uwaaah~ What is this? Something big and hard is just behind this underpants!" said Asagi while rubbing Kojou's thing lightly.

*_inhale* *exhale*_

_*(I thought it would be stink. I didn't know that it would had such strange, yet pleasant smell… ahh~)*_ and so Asagi was thought as she smelled out Kojou's thing.

_*Ehm" *Liccckkkk* _Asagi licked it, though still covered.

_*Chp* *Chp* _She also kissed it occasionally.

Then Asagi tilted her head, looking up at Kojou.

"Hey, Kojou… let me see it? ~"

She put a seductive look while saying that.

Without waiting for Kojou's answer, she grabbed his underpants, pulled it down.

Kojou's manhood jumped out of his underpants.

_*(T-this is Kojou's... Amazing... it's so hard...)*_

"U-uwaah... Kojou... you're surprisingly well-endowed huh~"

"O-oi... it's a man's pride after all..."

"Heeee~"

Asagi then started to stroke his shaft up and down, slowly but surely.

_*(W-wow... it's so hard... yet soft at the same time... and it's hot...~)*_

"Haaaah…", Kojou sighed at the feeling of Asagi's smooth hand on his shaft

_*(Kojou... he feel it...)*_

While looking at him in the eye with lustful stare, Asagi grinned seductively.

"How is it ?~ Feels good, right ?~"

"Y-yeah... haaah.. h-aah.."

Seeing Kojou in pleasure, Asagi became more dare; she wanted to pleasure her loved one like he pleasured her moments ago.

Asagi then close the distance between her mouth and his shaft, licking it like a lollipop.

Shen slowly made her way from the tip to the shaft, then down to his ball.

"Aaah.. Asagi... haa..." Kojou's sigh and moan started to intensifies, engulfed in pleasure of a hot tongue and slippery saliva of her.

As she doing that, the scent coming from his manhood started to make her in a trance

_*(this scent... I want more...)*_

Asagi became more frantic, she licked him all over to the point his entire member were cover in her saliva; which also mixed with his pre-cum.

Her hand started to massage his balls, while her tongue running over his tip and shaft.

"A-asagi... ugh !"

_*(c-crap... this feels way to good…)*_

Asagi still continued to lick him for a good 3 minutes, until...

"Asagi... I-I can't stand it... p-please... take it in your mouth..."

_*(Ufufu~ 3. He's started to become desperate~ but not yet kojou; not yet. you need to endure more~ 3)*_

"Hmmmm~ I wonder~" Asagi replied.

Asagi, despite in trance, regained little of her composure and consciousness, just as Kojou did.

She wanted a payback. She wanted him to suffer the same agonizing moment she suffered moment ago.

Asagi then started to exhale her breath from her mouth; teasing his shaft with her steamy breath.

"Guh ! it tingles Asagi..."

"Is that so ?~ Then how about this ?~"

Asagi put her index finger to his shaft, stroking it up and down, then softly carving it with her nail; veeeeery slowly.

"Ah ! Asagi ! haa.. p-please ! haa.. anymore and i'll-"

Then suddenly she stopped.

"Haaa.. haaa... asagi... please... haaa... haaa..."

Kojou was completely out of breath. Enduring such teasing really robbed away his ability to breathe normally.

"You want more ? is that iiiit ? ~"

Asagi stare at his eyes. What she saw was a pair of eye filled with frustration and desperation.

She gave him an S look; while smiling victoriously;

"Then beg for it kojou. Beg for it~".There was an amusement of teasing him in her voice. The sultry tone of her voice only made it worse as well.

Kojou, while know very well that this is a sign of giving to a domination of a woman; his urge to cum get the better of him.

"Asagi... please... do whatever you like to me... just make me cum..."

That was she needed to hear.

She licked her lips.

"well said kojou~"

_*Amph~*_

In split second his shaft was inside her mouth.

"AAAGH...". Kojou groaned loudly, as the sudden warmth and sensation overtook him.

"Doff ish feelf goof ?". Said Asagi as she engulfing his shaft with her tongue.

"AH-A-Asagi.. ! D-Dont speak- U-uuaagh..."

The feeling of her soft lips on his shaft, and the wet, voluptuous tongue of her, was too much for him.

For 3 good minutes kojou endured, and he's no longer capable of holding back.

"Agh... Asagi... i-i'm going to cum... haaah...". Said kojou as his groan became more rapid.

"Go om... wewease it inside me~ 3"

Then suddenly...

"...But no~"

Asagi stopped sucking his shaft, while bring her face closer to Kojou.

Kojou looked at her, disbelief.

"Haah... haah... B-but why..."

"ne, kojou...now you feel how frustrating it is to be teased right ?", Whispered Asagi.

She pulled back and removed her badminton pants, revealing a pink, lacy panties.

"A-Asagi-"

"Ssssh..~. Asagi stopped his lips with her index.

"Now Kojou, your reward...~ you can have your way with me now~". Asagi closed the distance between them and gave him a short, sensual kiss on his lips.

She pulled back again, removing her panties slowly. She made sure Kojou wanted her. Badly.

She laid down on the mattress, arms touching her forbidden area; opening it wide so kojou can have a nice view of it (which he already had).

"L-look, kojou... this is my pussy...". Asagi said while stare at him with hopeful expression.

"Since you played with me... i-it aches really hard... A-aahn.."

A bead of her juice steadily dripping out of her opening.

Kojou gulped hard, while opening his mouth; disbelieved that her sudden change from femdom mode to dere mode.

"I-i want you kojou... now..."

"Uh.. o—okay… but hey, Asagi, I want to taste you first."

"Jeez Kojou~ Go on~"

Kojou then put his face just in front of Asagi's pussy. That place was drenched in a lewd fluid. Kojou put his nose almost touching, breathing in-and-out, just to smell her lewd scent.

"Hffh… haaa…"

"Don't smell me, idiot!" _*Pout*_

"Hey, it's smells so nice, y'know! How bout… the taste…"

_*Lick*_

"Ouwnh~"

Kojou licked the sides of Asagi's opening and the lower parts, licking all her love juice clean.

"Hmm… the taste of Asagi~"

"Kojou you Pervert! Don't' say it out loud! It's embarrassing…"

Kojou started to lick Asagi's sensitive part again, starting from the around of Asagi's opening, licking circularly into the entrance.

"Ahn—no…"

Asagi could only fidget and moan as Kojou's tongue tickled her. Kojou continued to lick the entrance whilst occasionally thrust his tongue into the entrance, only to made Asagi craved for more.

"Kojouuu~ you tease…"

Kojou then moved his tongue licking the entrance of Asagi's urethra, then up to her clit.

"Kyaannh—…"

The sense of being licked by a wet texture of Kojou's tongue sent electric-stimulus over Asagi's whole body. The sensation was unexpected for her, sending jolt to her brain, and made it went blank for a split-second. Asagi's thighs clamped Kojou's head subconsciously.

Kojou licked that part softly, left and right, up and down, and in circular motion, whilst occasionally putting a slight pressure to her love button, giving Asagi even more pleasure. She was helplessly, uncontrollably moaning.

"Uhnm—ahn…ha- aaaaahn…"

While doing so, Kojou also insert his index and middle finger of his right hand just slightly into her entrance. He felt on his fingers, Asagi's entrance was already drenched again in her love juice. He stimulated Asagi's entrance, touching the surroundings of her entrance's wall. He inserted his two fingers into Asagi, palm facing up. Then he rubbed the upper wall of her insides.

"Uhnngh…hnnnnngh….."

Kojou somehow successfully touched Asagi's sensitive spot.

"Kojou, stop!"

Kojou pretended not hearing anything, but…

"Kojou, wait—"

Asagi steeled herself, got up, her hands reached to stop Kojou.

"What is it, Asagi? I was just getting started…"

In a split-second, Kojou saw Asagi glaring at him, but her expression suddenly softened. She sat down with her feet sideways. Then she smiled sweetly.

"You did really great! But…"

Her eyes glanced away from Kojou. Her cheeks reddened, and she softly bit her lips.

"I don't want… with just your finger…"

"Heeh? What is it ?" Kojou went a bit confused, as he didn't grasp the situation quickly, being a dense guy he was.

"Uu…" Asagi closed her eyes, whilst blushing. Her right hand reached Kojou's manhood, grabbing the head softly, meanwhile her left was clenched lightly and put in front of her lips, as if covering her embarrassment.

"O-oh."

DANG. He just realized. What a dense.

"Alright, Asagi."

Asagi smiled. She was still glancing away, still containing her embarrassment.

Kojou held his shaft, moved it approaching Asagi's entrance.

…

"Hu…huh?"

He appeared to be unable to thrust through, even though his shaft had already rock-hard.

"Ehehe…. It's in here, Kojou… a bit lower."

Asagi grab Kojou's hand, guided it to her entrance.

Now, Kojou's member was already in front of Asagi's hole. The head of his member already touching the entrance.

But, with just a little bit more force, the sensation was already overwhelming for Kojou.

_*(Shit!...no no, please… this is just entrance! I can't afford to cum just before putting it in?)*_

"Kojou? What's wrong? Hurry put it in! please?"

"Uh,.. yeah! Of course! Just…a second…"

Kojou tried to steel himself. He inhaled, and exhaled to made sure he wasn't tensed.

After a bit of calming himself down, he used a bit of force, and thrust his manhood in.

"AAahh!" Asagi's moan contained a little bit of pain.

_*(Shit! Her pussy is clenching so hard! I almost cum again!)*_

_*Inhale* *Exhale*_

Kojou tried to relax again.

"Asagi, I'm gonna put it in bit-by-bit, okay? Just for yours accustomed to mine."

"Hnn….eh? um…o—kay. Ehehe ~"

_*(Lied~ and of course I would lie! Putting it so suddenly would only explode my shaft off. This ain't like those stupid porns…)*_ Kojou spoke to himself.

…

…

_*Thrust*_

"aahn!"

In every thrust, Asagi felt a lil bit of pain. Her inner walls seemed to haven't accustomed to Kojou's size, so it's natural it's still a bit of pain.

_*(okay… half-way…. Half to go! But dang! This is so tight!)*_

…

_*thrust*_

"Emmmhn!" Asagi moaned while her mouth was shut.

Kojou's shaft was entirely inside Asagi's pussy. The two had finally became one.

"Oh… ooohhhh…." Kojou groaned.

"Emmmnnhhh"

"Haa… haa…" Kojou let out breaths so he could be more relaxed and didn't unintentionally cummed.

"Ahh-…haa….ah—haa…" Asagi gasped in unstable breathing

"Oy—Asagi… can you… loosened up a bit? You're clenching too hard."

"E—eehh? I didn't do anything!"

"…You're not serious, aren't you?"  
_*(Well of course she would be clenching this hard. This is her first time too after all.)*_

…

…

"I'll start moving okay?"

"Y-yeah..."

_*Pull*_

"(shit! So much stimulation!)"

_*Thrust*_

"_(Ugh… damn… this is still too much)"_

Kojou then continued to pull-and-thrust at a very slow pace. He really didn't want to cum too fast.

"H-hey..?"

"W…what is…Asagi?"

"ehehe" Asagi smiled.

"Kojou… you're so considerate…"

"What… engh… do you mean?"

"You must be don't want to hurt me, so you go this slow, right?"

"…Umm…" _*(Well duh..? if I speed up my pace, I would cum immediately, y'know…)*_

"Thank you, Kojou!" said Asagi with heart-warming smile on her face.

"But I'm alright. It's not that painful anymore. You can speed-up your pace."

"O—kay… if you… say so."

…

But Kojou only speed-up his pace by just a liiiiiiitle bit.

"Hey… ngh… you can… go rougher, y'know?" Again, with her smiling face.

_*Inhale* *Exhale*_

_*(Asagiii! don't say that line while smiling, you dolt!)*_ Kojou whispered in his mind while his eyes shut.

"P-le-a-se ?~"

_*(shit! I guess I'm gonna cum by the time I speed-up this pace)*_

_*Pull*_

_*Thrust*_

_*Pull* *Thrust*_

_*Pull* *Thrust* *Pull* *Thrust*_

"Ah… ah… ahn… aahhnn~" Asagi's moan got shorter as Kojou speed-up the pace

But…

_*(Shit…! Ten seconds!)*_

"Asagi! I can't… I'm cumming!"

"Ah…ah…um!... give it… ah…to me~"

"Oooohhh"

"Ahn… ah…"

-blank-

…

_*Spurrrrrrrtttttt*  
*Spurrrttt*_

_*Spurt*_

…

"Ahh…haaah…ah….haaa…"

"ahn… ah…" *_(ah… it's Kojou's cum… it's so much…and…it's warm…)*_

_*(dang… that's best… oh, wait… I can't think of anything….)*_

…

…

Kojou had spurted out a lot of cum. Asagi felt warm inside her womb.

"Jeez, Kojou~ you cummed so much~ my insides is now so full!"

Kojou then pulled out his shaft from Asagi's hole.

_*Spillllll*_

"Ahn~ it's overflowing~"

Kojou sit down on the mattress. Asagi still lay down, slowly got up.

_*(ah… Kojou has cummed. Actually, just a bit more, I would cum too. Too bad he's already finished.)*_

Then Asagi stared at Kojou's face for a bit. Kojou's eyes still closed. He seemed to still in daze after cumming a lot.

_*(maa, ii ka… Kojou looks satisfied. I guess I'm happy too.)*_

"Now, Kojou, let's clean up!... eeto, where's my clothes…"

_*Chlink!*_

"Nooot yeeet, Asagi~"

"A—kojou? Kyaahh!"

*thud*

Kojou pushed Asagi down to mattress again. Asagi was facing down to the mattress, her back facing Kojou. Basically, a "from behind" position!

It seemed that after cumming that much, Kojou's manhood has not even settled down. Only to lose a little bit of his hardness. But with that hardness, it was still possible to thrust it into Asagi for more.

"Ko—Kojou? I thought you…."

"Finished? Ohoho… not yet! There's still a bit of time until my hard erection goes down, so I think I'm gonna do you for second time." Said Kojou while winking.

"O—oh..? J-Jeez!~"

And so, Kojou did Asagi for the second time.

Kojou held his supposedly-limp manhood, put it entering Asagi's entrance. Asagi was on her knees, upper body down to mattress.

Kojou was now entering refractory phase. Though the head of his member was now very sensitive, he won't cum. So he used this short time to pound Asagi at fast pace.

_*Tap* *Tap *Tap* *Tap* *Tap*_

The sound of their bodies pounding each other.

"Ohh…oohh…haa…ah…"

"Emh…emh….ah…nnh…"

_*Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap*_

"Kojou… Kojouuu…? I can't see you…"Asagi's voice contained a bit of worry.

"What's…up…? I-m… here… oh… haa…"

"Kojouuu…. I want to see you…" as she faced to the right, but unable to see Kojou.

Asagi's right hand was stretched to her back, tried to reach Kojou.

"Haa..O-okay….mnh…"

Kojou then grab Asagi's right hand, while Kojou's left hand held Asagi's chest, then pulled Asagi's body to an almost vertical position.

"There we go~!"

The two were now in upward position, on their knees.

"Here! You can see me now right?" Kojou put his face on Asagi's right side, above her shoulder.

"Jeez! It worries me that I can't see you. You suddenly pound me that hard, it scares me! Mm-!" Asagi stated her worries, then put a pouting face.

"Oy oy… I'm here, kay? Don't worry~ *_Chu*_"  
Replied Kojou, tried to comfort Asagi, then suddenly kissed on her cheek.

"Mnh~" Asage let out a small moan.

"Here too.." Asagi opened her mouth and stick out her tongue, craving for Kojou to kiss her.

"Al-right~ mhh"

_*Mhh* *Chp* *Srlllp* *Smooooch* *Chp* Srllp* *Ahm*_

_*Pull* *Thrust* *Pull* *Thrust*_

Kojou started moving again slowly first.

"Emh… engh…"

He held Asagi's body closer. His left hand was grabbing Asagi's right bosom. Then Kojou raised his hip a bit, so his shaft was facing front. And then, he thrust.

_*TAP*_

"ENNGGGHHN!"

"A-Ahn… that spot… Engh…"

"Ohoho~ is this your weakspot, Asagi?"

_*Tap* *Tap*_

"ngh… hnggh…"

_*Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap*_

"Ah… ah… ahh… ngh… nggh… emngggh… haahn…"

"Haah… haah… haah…"

_* (oh shit… this feels good! And I guess I'll be able to cum again soon enough.)*_

_*Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap*_

"Koj—ou… Ko… jo-aahhn… Kojo—ou"

"What… is it… haa… Asagi?"

"I—mm… feelin—g… ah… strange again…emmh…"

"You… gonna cum… Asagi?"

"Ah… ah… I don…hnow!... dhis… too goodd…a—aahn…"

_*Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap*_

_*Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap*_

"Aaah… Asagi! I'm… gonna cummmm!." Kojou embraced Asagi tighter. He crossed his hands as he embraced Asagi. His right hand fondled Asagi's left breast, while his left fondled Asagi's right.

"Ehmm~nmm~nnh—aaahhhn…"Asagi could no longer say another word. Her mind was starting to goes white.

_*Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tappppp…_

"AArhh… cumming!"

"Hnnnnggghhh…. AAAaaaahhhh"

Kojou embraced Asagi very tightly as he ejaculated. His face was dropped on Asagi's right shoulder.

Asagi closed her eyes, mouth opened. She let out an orgasmic moan. She rested her head on Kojou's left shoulder, facing upward.

The two, who reached orgasm at the same time, were in a bliss.

And of course, after forcing his shaft out for two intercourses in succession, Kojou's shaft finally lose all of it's erection.

Seconds later, Asagi became powerless and fell backward, a bit of pushing Kojou backward too. Kojou just submitted and also fell along with Asagi back to the mattress.

They were now lying on the mattress, heavy-breathing.

The cold temperature has been long forgotten. They have created their own atmosphere filled with the warmth of their love, and their body heat.

"Haa… haa… wow~ what was that…~"  
"you were so rough, Kojou~"

"Ahahaa… sorry,… just thought that I could go second time, and suddenly went rough with you…"

"Un-nn… you were great! I felt great too!"

"Ahaha… Really ? Glad to hear it~"

Then the two just continued lying down, Asagi being on top of Kojou, still collecting their breaths in.

After a bit while, Asagi turned her body sideways to the right, a bit facing Kojou.

"Kooooo-jou~." Asagi called out Kojou's name in very soft and slow tone, and put her left index on Kojou's chest, tracing it gently.

"Ufufufu~"

"Oy oy, Asagi… I know it won't have that much effect on guys, but,… your hand is so smooth, it's getting ticklish, y'know…"

"Don't caaaaaare~"

"Aha..ha.." Kojou chuckled.

Then the two went silent again. Asagi continued to caress Kojou's chest. Kojou was just simply touch and stroke Asagi's wavy, golden hair gently.

"Haa… watashi no Kojou~."Asagi spoke in low voice. But that gentle voice showed her contentment.

_*(this girl, now she's becoming super-dere-dere. Unlike her usual attitude to me)*_

"Hmm~" _*Sniff* *Sniff*_

"Oy oy, Asagi! Now you're sniffing me…?!"

"Don't careeeee ~ up to meeee~. Initially, you're even more pervert than me, so it's alright! Bwleeeeeh :P."

"Aha..ha…"

_*Zwoot*_

"Uwahh… You really are pervert… you're becoming harder just a little just now!."

"Oy oy… it's not like I can control it. And it's your fault for acting all cute and dere, y'know!."

"Ufufufu~."

Their body heat were now reverting to normal. And the cold temperature strike them back again.

"Uwh… it's getting cold again."

"Asagi, get up."

"Eehh—? Let's stay like this more, okay~?."

"Now now… just sit down!."

"Jeez…" _*pout*_

Asagi then sit down on her thighs, legs on her sides, and with her back facing Kojou.

Then…

_*Hug*_

"Here. Warmer than before, right?"

_*(Oh you Kojou..~)_* "Thank you~"

Asagi's body was actually slender, despite looking a bit big on her everyday life, due to her thick sweater. And she also has elegant curve. Her skin was very smooth and soft. Her bodily scent, after all that sex, was a bit smells, but somehow still a pleasant scent.

_*Zwoooot*_

"!?"

"Kojoooou!?" Asagi called Kojou with a seemingly, slightly irritated tone.

"eh?"

"you're becoming harder again! And it's harder than recently!"

"OH! S-sorry! I'll calm down! I'll calm down, okay? You—you looked so tender and delicate… I can't help myself but to… y'know… ahaha…"

"…Haa…. Jeez… This pervert is hopeless…" _*(Well… he's pervert and all. But I love him, anyway. ^_^)*_

Although Asagi sighed, she actually felt great comfort.

Without them realizing, the rain finally came to stop. But Kojou, realized it earlier than Asagi.

"Ah… it's not raining anymore!"

"Oh, you're right"

"We should go, Asagi! It's freezing here."

"Eh—? *_(Although I want to be hug by him for more… ah well…)*_

"Clothes… clothes…? Ah there they are"

"Here's yours, Asagi! Catch!" Kojou threw Asagi's brassiere.

"Jeez, Kojou! Don't throw girl's underwear!"

"Ehhh? Um… or you want me to help you put this on you? Ehehe~." Kojou held Asagi's pants, while stretching it, as if testing the elasticity.

"DON'T! PERVERT!" Asagi grabbed her pants from Kojou, while blushing red herself.

"Ahaha"

…

…

"Well… let's go?."

"Yeah."

"Oh, but, it's already this late. Damn. There's no more bus."

"Oh… you're right…..um…Kojou..?"

"Yea?"

"Umm…." _*Fidget* *Fidget*_ "My apartment is close, y'know? Maybe you can… um… rest at my apartment for just today…?"

"Ah! You're right! Since it would be a drag if I walk home from here, right? Ahahaha." stated Kojou innocently. He was really a dense, and didn't really catch Asagi's signal.

_*(This Hentai… took some courage for a girl like me just to say that to him. And it sounds like it's some common thing. Haa… well… my Kojou is an idiot pervert after all~)*_

"Well, let's go."

"Yeah!."

And there they go.

And so, the gloomy-dark gym storage room became a silent witness of a blooming love between those two lovebirds.

-~~** END **~~-

Well… that is all, guys! I hope you like it!

Don't forget to review! And let me know what you think : )

Thanks for reading ; )


End file.
